The Cry of the Gulls
by Celebrimiel Hirilaure
Summary: Legolas prepares to sail to the undying lands without Gimli...Please R&R! NO SLASH!
1. Last Thoughts

Disclaimer: I am sooo sorry if anyone has written something like this, I'm just re-using the idea of Legolas and Gimli's sail to the undying lands.  
  
Note: LOTR is unfortunately not mine. sniff nor is the Silmarillion, etc. This applies to all the chapters afterwards as well as this one. Only Arglin is mine right now.  
  
Last Thoughts  
  
Legolas gazed out to sea, clad in a black robe with the hood pulled over his head. His eyes traveled longingly over the sparkling, clear-as-diamond water. His ears took in the never-ending, heart-wrenching cry of the gulls. He stooped and touched the water, feeling its cooling comfort under his hand. He began to hear voices...  
  
"Come, my son, join me in Eressea." It was Thranduil, his father.  
  
"Legolas! Our father awaits you. Come!" Elladan and Elrohir could clearly be heard above the crashing of the waves.  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood, come hither to the undying lands." It was Galadriel this time; her voice echoed in his ears.  
  
"Legolas, come and join me!" The tired voice of Frodo resounded again and again. Legolas covered his ears and turned away from the sea; his cheeks were wet and a single tear rolled down his face.  
  
"Your highness, the ship is ready." Arglin, Legolas' page, bowed and swept a hand towards the ship.  
  
It was a beautiful vassal. It was named Alqua-fea, the Swan Spirit, and its hull curved upwards like a rainbow arc that would never end. Its prow was in the likeness of a swan's head, and along the side of the Alqua-fea was carved many falling leaves, symbolising that the last Elves of Mirkwood were about to sail. Legolas gazed entranced upon it and wondered what Gimli would say. If only he had agreed to sail with him! That stubborn dwarf, he even got angry when Legolas had brought it up...  
  
"Tol Eressea or whatever it is called is not my destiny! Why must you leave Middle Earth? You elves are all the same! 'The cry of the gulls disturbs me; the undying lands call for me!' Why should you listen to the noisy gulls and why should their cawing upset you? For the final time, I say NO! I am not going with you to the undying lands!"  
  
Stupid dwarf! What would he know about the tugging of one's heartstrings when gazing out towards the smooth, undulating sea? He was just one of the Naugrim, who knew not of the matters of the Firstborn. Legolas thought resentfully, tossing his head as he gazed back to the sea.  
  
I can't believe that I actually wrote a letter begging the Dwarf to follow me to Valinor! Legolas thought angrily, furious with himself. Valinor is such a sacred place, it's not fit for a 'stunted person' to walk upon!  
  
"Your highness...?" Arglin's voice was trembling. Legolas snapped out of his reverie and glanced at Arglin. He was surprised to see that Arglin's eyes were full of tears. Then it struck him. He was the only one who regretted leaving Middle Earth. Arglin had wanted to sail ever since his family had; but because of his unfailing loyalty to Legolas, he had stayed behind. Arglin was now unable to control the tears that stung his eyes.  
  
Legolas gazed against his will towards the path leading towards the sandy beach, hoping against hope and against himself that Gimli would emerge. He suddenly felt like slapping himself.  
  
Why had he even considered asking that dwarf to sail with him? It was obvious that the Valar would never permit a Naugrim to set foot on Eressea. He gazed at Arglin's tears trickling down his face and scolded himself: How could he let his own faithful servant suffer like this just for his own welfare?  
  
Legolas turned abruptly towards Arglin. "Let the order be sounded." He said sharply. "We shall sail right away!" Arglin nodded excitedly and ran off to tell the other elves to prepare for the voyage.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and adjusted his hood. Unknowingly, his eyes filled with tears and he fingered his bow and arrows, thinking miserably of the day Gimli had gruffly complimented him on his bowmanship.  
  
He was interrupted acutely by Arglin's return, no doubt there to attend to him again. Arglin skipped joyfully towards him and stopped short when he saw the tears rolling down his lord's face.  
  
Okay! So this first chapter is finished! I'll write more in the next chapter. Estimated no. of chapters: 3 to 5. I'm soo sorry if I offended any Legolas and/or Gimli fans by my writings. Just don't condemn me to Mordor. 


	2. Loyalty Unwavering

**Loyalty Unwavering  
**  
"My lord?" Arglin asked timidly. After a long silence, Arglin said, "It is the Dwarf, is it not?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, but tears continued to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Arglin paused, and then said, "My lord, give me a short while. I must attend to something. I will be back when the preparations are made."  
  
Legolas watched as Arglin leaped onto his horse and rode out of sight.  
  
_Meanwhile, in the Mines of Moria..._

Gimli thought he had heard her voice. He must have been imagining things- but then he heard it again, very clearly-there was no doubt about it.  
  
"Dwarf." The melodic, lilting, yet clear and cold as ice voice started. "Thy friend prepares to sail. Yet one of his desired company is missing- you. Are you not joining him?"  
  
Gimli felt himself growing red hot. He was utterly furious with that elf for becoming so cranky about that Eressea or whatever the elves called it. He was also seething with anger-at himself. Why had he shouted so insultingly at his best friend? Yes, only now he realised, Legolas Greenleaf, was his best friend, closer even than Aragorn or Gandalf. Or even the hobbits.  
  
"Dwarf, regret is rather late now." Gimli covered his head in his hands and moaned. He knew now where his true destiny lay-in the Mines of Moria. There was no way he could make it back to the harbour in time. Could he defy fate?  
  
Gimli shook the thoughts out of his head. He loved Middle Earth-especially the Mines which he had put so much effort into to start afresh-too much to leave it all behind. Yet, he was so close to that elf he had never wanted to part from him.  
  
Thoughts were whirling in his head. He was confused beyond what he had ever imagined. Gimli thought of his ageing father Gloin, the hobbits-then he thought of Legolas and-of course, he had only heard her voice moments ago- Galadriel.  
  
Images of Galadriel began flashing in his head. Each time, she was not in Lothlorien but in a beautiful arbour with an even more stunning fountain. The fountain was made out of gold-coloured marble (a kind he had never seen before; it was sure to be a special rock found only in Valinor) and around its sides were engraved: _Aina-aglar nen-elen aelin andune, anna Alatariel Galadhriel_. Good stonework, Gimli thought.  
  
He reached into his pocket and brought out the three strands of Galadriel's hair. Watching the firelight of the Mines flickered off the long silky strands, he suddenly knew where he was supposed to be. He prepared to cast the strands into the fires-  
  
"Milord?"  
  
Breathing furiously with the strands still clutched in his hand, his mind filled with the terrible anguish which comes from trying to forget your best friend and the memory of a beautiful elf's face, Gimli saw an elf standing in front of him. He wondered how the elf had got past the Gate. The elf was wearing pale grey robes.  
  
"I come from Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." The elf bowed. "We are about to sail to the undying lands. My name is Arglin; I am his Highness's page."  
  
Gimli grunted, but he could tell that the elf knew his true feelings.  
  
"His Highness is deeply grieved by your unwillingness to follow us. He will not admit it, but I know he longs for your presence. I come of my own will to beg you to sail with us."  
  
Gimli looked at the elf, who had tears in his eyes. "All right." He said gruffly. The earnestly sad look on Arglin's face was replaced by a look of pure joy. Gimli couldn't believe that Legolas had such a loyal servant.  
  
"Come!" Arglin took Gimli by the wrist, stooping, and half-pulled, half-led him to the Gate of Moria, where a saddled horse was waiting. Arglin helped Gimli on the horse and got on behind him.  
  
Against his will, Gimli was worried. He was anxious that Legolas would sail without them. He doubted that Legolas would leave without his page, but anxiety still hovered about like one of those annoying gulls who had started all this. As Arglin rode furiously towards the harbour, Gimli son of Gloin, proud dwarf of Dwarrowdelf, shed his first tear.  
  
**Okay! Done with the second chapter! Finally :P Anyways, thanks for reading so far, I must have bored y'all to death :D The engraving on the fountain in Valinor is in Elvish-as much as I can piece together. I am not learned in that lore...so all scholars please forgive any errors in that sentence. Also...R&R please!!!**


End file.
